Doppler radars of different types have been developed and are extensively used in both civilian and military applications. The usual continuous wave (CW) radar system provides target velocity information but no range information, i.e., the unambiguous range equals zero. A Pseudo-Random modulated CW radar has been developed which has the advantage of increasing the apparent transmitter power and also providing both target velocity and target range information. This modulated CW system has the disadvantage, however, that its unambiguous range is equal to CNT/2, where C is the speed of light, N is the number of bits in the Pseudo-Random modulating sequence and T is the bit time. An example of this type of prior art system will be described below. The prior art system, moreover, is effective only for targets creating small Doppler shifts, since those targets that cause large Doppler frequency shifts result in relatively high frequency sinusoidal inputs to the receiver correlator which severely degrades or makes impossible the correlation process.